Tribute: Effie Trinket
by Hayffiex3
Summary: Haymitch lasted ten years, until the Capitol decided to mess with his life again. They thought, why not? Let's add two things he'll despise. A wife & how about we make her from the Capitol, to push his buttons a little more. He'll be miserable until he dies. Well they weren't far off. Falling in love with a Tribute can always make life a little hard. Soon to be M, tensions are high
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hunger Games, wished I did though.

-Hayffiex3

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Blurs of candy pink flock into the sky. Their long, thin beaks dripping with fresh blood. Her blood. Maysilee's blood. He runs, but never seems to get closer. When he finally does, the life in her eyes seem to dim faster than her heart is pumping. He grabs her hand, already finding it cold. He has tears in his eyes that will never fall for his ex-ally. His friend, one that will never see the next day. He then notices that she's mumbling a word. A name: Effie. Effie. Effie. He doesn't recognize the name. The name seems to flee to the back of his mind when she mutters "Save her," with her last breath and becomes unresponsive._

He awoke with a start. He's didn't scream that tonight, his throat didn't seem to hurt. That was an improvement. No matter how much he drank the night before, the horrors sometimes seem to follow him into his dreams, his sleep. Haymitch ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. His steel-grey eyes shut for a second before he felt the pounding in his skull. _Fuck, I seemed to drink enough to get a hangover but not a good night sleep._ His thoughts seemed to bring more bad luck. He ran out of those blasted small red pills. The one good thing the Capitol has provided, besides the liquor, has run out. He would have to get some soon. Drinking provided a relief but the after effects are a whole different situation.

It felt like someone was trying to drill a screw into his head. He rubbed his hands over his eyes to get a clearer focused view of his room. The afternoon sun showed his room to be a mess as usual. He'll clean it sooner or later. It wasn't like he had anybody banging on his door every second of the day to have a chat. He rarely ever talks to anyone. Knowing you might have to mentor someone's kid to help them survive the Hunger Games when chances are you'll probably be bringing back a casket instead, puts a real downer in a conversation. So he just steers clear. The only one he talked to is the old victor's wife, Celeste. She was from the seam. Since her husband died, she came by a couple times a week to bring him food and to make sure he was still alive. Her husband left her a sum of money that left her living comfortably.

Haymitch finally decided to get out of bed. He really needed a shower. Celeste usually came over on Mondays. Walking into his bathroom, he finally looked at his reflection. His body seemed to still be in the shape it was when he was sixteen. He was twenty-six. He looked away from the mirror, knowing the haunted look he has on his face was there since he hadn't had a drink yet. Brushing his teeth seemed to be a waste, since he was going to get a flask filled with whiskey right after this, but he still did it because he's not as much of a slob as everyone thinks he was. He finally finished and relieved himself of his bladder and got in the shower. He washed his body quickly, seeing the scars that he still had bothered him even after ten years, killing people and almost dying isn't something you can forget in a couple of years. Wrapping a black towel around his waist, he went into his room and began to get dressed.

Climbing down the stairs quickly to his kitchen, he went to the cupboard to get his drink. Sitting in the big kitchen filled with dirty plates and leftover food didn't seem to bother him as much as it should have. With him and his flask securely in his hand, he couldn't help but think back to the dream. Who the fuck was Effie? It sounded vaguely familiar to him. But what reason did he have to make dream Maysilee say her name, and why would she wanted him to save this Effie. After thinking about the name for a minute he went to open the flask, right when he was about to take his first sip, a knock on the door resounds throughout the house. Haymitch groaned.

"Nobody's here! Leave a note, but don't expect a response." Haymitch yelled. The person who had enough balls to come and knock at his door that early in the morning seemed to get the message, but again when he went to take a shot of his alcohol, the knocking continued. Haymitch knew it wasn't Celeste since as she had a key. He growled out in frustration, he walked to his front door, and yanked it open to see someone he didn't expect: Mayor Undersee. Maysilee's brother in law.

"Uh, hello Haymitch. So nice to see you again." Mayor Undersee said in a polite voice. He didn't hide his distaste for the mess well. But he didn't dwell on it.

"Nice to see you too Undersee. What do I owe for this lovely visit?" Haymitch said sarcastically, wanting to get straight to the point. He did not see a reason to dance around the topic of this unfortunate visit. Mayor Undersee rubbed his neck, feeling pressure was never something he could handle, but it was his job to be under pressure.

"Well the thing is, it's been ten years since the Quarter Quell, and you aren't married yet." Undersee says. Haymitch flinched with the mentioning of his own Hunger Games.

"Yea, so what? Is that a crime nowadays?" He said in an agitated voice. He started to get pissed off that the Mayor wasn't saying the reason he had come all this way for. The flask still in his hand, feeling heavier than it should have been at the moment. He opened the flask to take a couple of gulps.

"Well, you are going to have to get married." The mayor muttered in a low voice. But it didn't stop Haymitch from hearing it with his trained ears. He spat out liquor in the direction of the mayor. A few drops landed on his face. He didn't flinch, knowing that a reaction like that was going to happen. He merely just toke a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"What the fuck you mean I'm going to have to get married?" Haymitch yelled.

"Well, it's a law set by the Capitol-"

Haymitch interrupted. "What law? I didn't hear about this."

"Please just let me explain." He begged. Haymitch started to say something but then decided it would be better to get all the facts straight. Undersee must have planned this, knowing he would have just been waking up and sober at the time, so he just bit his lip and then nodded his consent for him to continue. "Quarter Quell victors have different sets of rules than normal victors have. If you're a victor from the Quarter Quell, you are to be married in a span of ten years, if not a wife is to be reaped for you in honor of the Capitol picking a victor in your reaping. The women who are to be reaped are women who are not yet married after their first eighteen years of life. In the Capitol, this is considered a disgrace. So their names get put into a reaping ball, just like the Hunger Games. But it's to be your wife. There will be two names picked, no one can volunteer. One of these women will be your wife while the other is to condemn her life to working for President Snow as a servant. Well until not needed. Your wife is expected to live with you and be the new escort since you are a Quarter Quell victor, and the current escort is getting to the age of retirement so she would have to be at your side most of the time. You have to fall in love with her, or at least look like you have." At the end of his speech Haymitch started to laugh. Beginning as a chuckle, then it became a full body shaking laugh.

"That is the stupidest shit I have ever heard in my fucking life. Do you know how ridiculous you sound? Oh my god, I can't even believe you said that with a serious face. I would've shit myself saying that to someone." Haymitch continued to laugh. When he noticed that the mayor wasn't laughing with him. His face slowly began to grow serious. "You aren't kidding?" Undersee shook his head.

"Are you fucking me? I give my life away, my family, my friends. Now they want to have me marry one of them? Those prissy Capitol bitches. The ones that only worry about what shoes to wear to match their purse. The ones who have those ridiculous painted rats on their head. She would stick out like a sore thumb. Let alone she won't know what it's like to go hungry. She'll never fit in here. They really want to punish one of their own to this life?" Haymitch yelled. Undersee understood where he was coming from, but it was law, and Haymitch needed to do it whether he liked it or not.

"No, I'm certainly not "fucking you," and please you can't use that excuse, you barely talk to anyone anyway. She may have a better chance at fitting in than you do. You will have to do this. Reaping is tonight. Unfortunately you won't have as much time to let this sink in as you would have liked, or at least to make an escape plan; you'll have to get on a train in a couple of hours. Get dressed, nicely please. I'll get Celeste to help you. Have a good day. Oh and Haymitch…May the odds be ever in your favor." With that Undersee left the house with a quiet chuckle. It wasn't long before Haymitch reacted. He threw everything he could get his hands on. The flask hit the window with a crash. A chair was flung at the wall. The table was flipped over. Dishes were being broken by the force of the telephone being slammed into the sink.

Well what did he really expect? For them to leave him alone? He outsmarted them. Made a fool out of them. They weren't just going to let him live in solitude, no they are going to add the one thing he despised the most into his life. Capitol. He needed something to drink. Finally looking at the mess he had made in his rage, he noticed the broken liquor bottles strewn across the kitchen. _FUCKKKKKKK, can life really get worse?_ He thought while letting out a groan.

"Well who knew a day was to come where Haymitch wasted valuable liquor?" A voice sounded behind him. Haymitch whipped around and flung the knife that was in his hand. Celeste didn't even flinch. The knife whipped right passed her face as she moved just in time. Have been married to a victor gave her certain skills when dealing with them. Like not dying.

"Ugh, not now Celeste." Haymitch grumbled.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"Undersee just came to see me."

"Yes, I saw him when I was coming down the road."

"Did he tell you already?"

"What do mean?"

"I know that you know."

"Alright yes, I know."

"Are you here to get me ready?"

"Yes Haymitch."

"Did you bring anything to drink?"

"Another yes."

"Thank you." Haymitch said, but was disappointed when he saw so little. "You only brought this?"

"Of course, we can't have your new wife seeing you at your worst."

"Please, when I'm drunk, is when I'm at my best."

"True, true. We'll have more on the train than."

"We? You're coming?"

"Yes, since your mother isn't with us, I am to step in."

"Celeste."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No problem, now let's get you ready."

Celeste started to help pick out clothes for Haymitch while he drank and watched her. She certainly was like a mother to him. Her brown hair and grey seam eyes showed the wisdom that only a mother would know, but she never did have kids. Not wanting to see them get reaped. But with this sitiuation she was getting the closest thing she had to a son get ready to reap another women into marriage. What an unfortunate situation. At least it didn't equal into death. She set his clothes on the bed and ordered him to take a shower while she went to get ready.

Walking out of the bathroom he finally noticed the clothes she laid out for him. Even though he always looked a mess, he still had clothes that were in style. The Capitol made sure of it. This would be one of the outfits. A light cream colored bottom, paired with a white shirt and a light grey colored vest and suit jacket. All in all he looked good. His…wife was lucky. He would have to get used to saying that. Since one of these women who were to get reaped was going to be one of them. He could hopefully just pick one and drive them crazy enough to divorce him, it wouldn't take that long. Most people didn't like him.

After a half hour of getting ready and another five minutes trying to fix his hair, he left it like it normally was. He really didn't care at all. If he had a choice he would've went in some old jeans and a dirty stained shirt. But he didn't have a choice. Like most of his life. Never a choice. Celeste came back in a cream dress to match him. But not in a weird way, but in a way that it would seem like they were a unit. Than with another bribe of liquor, Celeste got Haymitch onto the train. Capitol people didn't have much patience so of course the train was too fast for his liking. In less than two hours they were at the Capitol and Haymitch wasn't as drunk as he would've liked to be, Celeste was bent on having him be at least semi-decent.

There was a Capitol guard to escort them to where the reaping was going to take place. In a hall in the President's mansion. Of course, life keeps getting worse. Haymitch started to look around. Making plans to see the best way to leave. As if sensing him to try to make a run for it, Celeste grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. Haymitch turned to glare at her. She just smiled back.

As if on cue, President Snow came to grant them with his presence. Celeste tightened her grip on Haymitch's arm. Not wanting him to do something he would regret, well maybe not regret, but certainly pay for. "Ah Haymitch, so nice to see you on such a special occasion." Snow said.

"You too, President." Haymitch responded gruffly.

"And is this your mother?" Haymitch was ready to kill, but Celeste grabbed his arm even tighter, she responded. "Uh no, I am not his mother. She sadly passed away and I'm just the old victor Clint's wife."

"Ooh, I'm so sorry about your husband. But at least you'll be here on this special occasion."

"Oh yes."

All Haymitch could do not to kill him was look around. They really did out do themselves for this reaping. Well it's not like the districts; they don't have reapings every year. There were diamonds and gold everywhere. This room could have probably fed a whole district for a couple of years. Surprisingly, there were a lot of names in the reaping ball. The women who might be reaped this year were certainly something. Their clothes making them look ridiculous. But there was one that stood out amongst the rest. She was not interacting with anyone. She seemed to looked uncomfortable in her current situation; she didn't want to be there for sure. She wore a tight blue glittery dress that stopped at her knees. It had sleeves until the wrists, but had a slit going down the front of the dress that stopped right below her breast. It hugged every curve she had to offer, and he was not disappointed. She didn't have a wig on which he was grateful for. But she did have a little makeup on, she had what looked like a smoky eye with a nude lip, Haymitch didn't know if that's what you called it but the natural poutiness of her mouth made her very nice to look at. Her hair a light blonde almost white was whisked into a soft bun of curls. Making her plain to others but in his eyes, just made him want her even more. As if sensing someone was looking at her, she looked around until she met his eyes. What shocked him was to seen the glare that was sent his way. What shocked him even more was the icy blues of her eyes with touches of green in them. Instead of pissing him off, it only seemed to excite him in ways he hadn't felt in years. Sure he had one night stands but they never had him feeling like this, and it was started to piss him off. Eventually, he had to look away as it was time to pick the names. He went over to the big clear dome that held the names of all the possible tributes. He took a deep breath.

"First tribute is, Ambrosia Stellar." The girl they walked up was a normal Capitol bitch. A light pink wig with a black boxy dress thing. Her makeup was caked on and didn't look right. But underneath all that he could see she was a decent girl. He hoped the next girl was better. He looked at her once more and turned back to the dome. He really hoped for a better girl. He grabbed the paper that felt the most right. He opened it and read aloud, "Euphemia Trinket." The blonde girl with the eyes looked shocked at Haymitch. But then something registered in his head. Euphemia was a girl he met when he won the games. Looking down at the paper to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, it said the same name.

_**Euphemia Trinket.**_

* * *

Review, tell me what you think. It's my first story. If I should continue or not. But I'm going to write a oneshot soon, maybe smut, maybe not. Depends, but we know it will be on Haymitch & Effie.

-Hayffiex3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites. Some things are a bit unanswered but there is a method to my madness. A shout out to my brother for being my beta. Even though he told me to make him a sandwich to influence his decision into doing it. I will try to make a habit at updating the same day every week, but sometimes a sandwich isn't always enough. But all in all expect a chapter once a week at least. Reviews make me write faster! On with the Hayffie feels.

-Hayffiex3

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was so quiet; he actually thought he had heard her breath getting caught in her throat. But all he could think at that moment was getting something else in her mouth. He may not have been a slob, but he surely was a dirty minded human being. It actually was going to get worse with her living with him. How was he going to stand to live in a house with a woman who made him feel things that he hasn't felt in ten years? Haymitch certainly did have a gutter for a mind.

Euphemia slowly started to walk to the stage. She took a hesitant breath and tried to muster up the courage to look up and show that she wasn't affected. She wanted to show that she was strong. She wouldn't care if she was chosen to be the wife. She could handle anything that the world threw at her. With everything she had been through in life, this would be a light workout. But even though this was what she wanted to show, she certainly didn't feel that way. She felt the urge to pull her dress down even more, but with her hands sweating as much as they were, she wouldn't even have been able to get a grip. She had to return the dress in pristine condition to get a refund. It had cost quite a sum of money and she needed that money. Well, it really didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't get the money back. She was getting sent to a District for a while. Way past the allotted time to return purchases. Either way, she tried to stop all the panic that surged into her chest. She began to picture things in her mind that would make her look calm, even though at the moment she felt like screaming at the world. It seemed like only she did anything bad in life. Why would God want to punish her so much? Hadn't she given up enough? Hadn't she been punished enough? It felt like that but maybe she hadn't. If she still felt the guilt maybe that meant her punishment wasn't done yet. But a thought crossed her mind: would she ever stop feeling the guilt? She couldn't afford to cry at the moment so she had taken a deep breath and started to ascend the stairs with as much grace her mother had told her before the accident. She bit her lip. It wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. She finally looked up at the man she caught eyes with. Haymitch Abernathy.

He certainly was handsome. His hair had been messy but in a way that made it look like he had just rolled out of bed. His face had an amount of stubble that she felt was just right. His body had a nice build that made her feel things she never felt before. He was tall. Even in her heels he still towered over her. Finally she reached the stage, she turned and smiled at the crowd, she could even tell it felt fake on her face. They either didn't seem to mind at the time or really didn't notice. The crowd started to cheer loudly.

While she had been studying him, he had been doing the same to her. She seemed apprehensive. She seemed to not be able to walk in her heels. Hell, he couldn't blame her. Those heels looked like death traps; he would know. But most Capitol women knew how to walk so why not her? His thoughts were interrupted when the crowd began to cheer. He glanced back at her for a moment, to see a grimace on her face, probably mirroring his own. But these Capitol fools couldn't have even told the difference.

It had been the time for the ladies to acknowledge each other and give one another a handshake. Ambrosia had a smile on her face, which actually seemed genuine. It was almost like she was happy that she got picked. She may have planned this. Not marrying on purpose to have a chance to get married to a Quarter Quell victor. While the same could not be said for Euphemia, she looked like was going to shake hands with a snake. She didn't have a right. She was from the Capitol meaning she was a snake too. But when their hands touched, Ambrosia smile turned into a grimace as well. She felt the sweat that had been on Euphemia hands. But she tried to hide her disgust. When they let go, she tried to discreetly wipe her hands with a handkerchief. But Euphemia had seen, and she had let out a snort. One that did not go unheard by Ambrosia and Haymitch. All she did was look away. She didn't feel embarrassed but when they looked at her, the situation had finally sunk in. She would either have to marry this man, or go work for that wretched Snow. She wouldn't even think about his name not wanting to feel disgust or anger. What she would have done to get her hands on that man. But to marry a stranger, she thought, that was almost as bad as working for Snow. Almost, she could get married to him and figure out a way out of it. It wouldn't be that hard. But to get him to pick her was a whole different story. She would think of a way though. Anything to not get next to Snow. But if she was to get married, she would have to reap poor children to their deaths. Could she live with that? But if she didn't do it, Ambrosia would. Better her who actually cared than a woman who would get some joy or excitement out of it. Her train of thought was interrupted when a woman with a cream colored dress had ushered them off stage.

Celeste started to pull Haymitch along. He was stuck in a trance; one of these women was going to be his wife. That thought kept running through his head like mantra. But before he could ask for a drink to try and forget a bit, he was dragged back onto the train. The tributes were sent to say their goodbyes to their families. But what he didn't expect was to see Euphemia in the train already.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be saying goodbyes to your Capitol folks?" Haymitch sneered. No matter how good looking she was she was still a citizen of the Capitol.

"Shouldn't you be drowning yourself in a bottle?" She remarked.

"Touché, I should be. Now with all your Capitol graces, get the fuck out."

"And with all of your District graces, go fuck yourself." With that she had left the room with her head held high. Haymitch chuckled. She did have a mouth on her. She did have enough balls to challenge the man who had the ability to decide her future. With that little remark he could have made his decision. But instead of deterring him, it only seemed to interest him further.

Euphemia walked into what she thought was her room, but it was that of the other tribute from earlier. Ambrosia looked up. She had been thinking of the little one while in her room. What luck? Well it wasn't luck, it took a long time to get daddy to bribe the people in charge to make it so that her name that was the second picked, Euphemia. She wouldn't have wasted all that planning and money for nothing. When she saw who walked in she smirked. A little intimidation never hurt anybody. Maybe it would even push her further to work for this. Ambrosia thought, nobody wanted to work for Snow.

"Hello little one." Ambrosia said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hello big one." Euphemia responded triumphantly. Ambrosia smirked dropped. This one certainly had a slick mouth, she thought at hearing her response.

"Ha, you're merely just a child. He wouldn't want someone so inexperienced."

"And you're nothing but an old hag. Why would he want you, you're almost as old as him, if not older? He would want someone younger, so he can teach her what he likes."

"Please he would like someone who can match his skills in bed." Euphemia started to laugh after Ambrosia said this.

"Did you not know, most people prefer young and tight to old and loose?" Euphemia smiled.

"Didn't you ladies know that it isn't good manners to be discussing such a topic in public?" A voice sounded behind them. Celeste had been standing there for quite a while. "It also isn't good manners to just assume Haymitch would only pick a wife based on looks and the advantages one of you might have in bed," Ambrosia smiled at this, Celeste was always the polite one. "He is looking for a woman who can challenge him, who wouldn't let him go bored. He doesn't need a woman with a pretty face. He's a Victor he could have anyone he wanted. So be prepared, because this won't be an easy challenge."

"And what makes you so qualified to know such things?" Euphemia asked snidely.

"I am a very close friend of his and your mentor." Celeste replied. Euphemia face dropped. She disrespected her mentor. The one person who would be helping her win. How was she going to expect help from her now? She knew she needed to watch her tongue but Ambrosia got her so riled up; it wouldn't have helped at all to keep it all in.

"I thought his mother was supposed to the mentor." Ambrosia piped up. She had to play up a role.

"My mom is dead, not that it was any of your business and I suggest you never speak or ask of her again if you want to keep that pretty little face how it is." Haymitch was standing by the door, answering Ambrosia's question. "Celeste, may I have a word?" He continued.

"Do you not see me talking to these women Haymitch? Whatever you need can wait." Celeste responded.

"Les, it's the first night. Neither of them is going to win me over until I'm at least drunk."

"How much did you drink so far?"

"In the past hour, I drank a bottle of vodka and a flask of whiskey."

"You like spirits?" Ambrosia asked.

"Obviously, I wouldn't drink it if I didn't like it. Don't they teach you anything in the Capitol?" He answered.

"Didn't the Districts teach you manners?" Euphemia responded for Ambrosia. Even though she didn't like it, she was from the Capitol. So the question also pertained to her in a way. Haymitch turned to her to respond, but Ambrosia's annoying voice sounded again.

"Haymitch, did I tell you that my father is Daniels Stellar? As in the major alcohol distributor."

That comment caught the interest of Haymitch. Free liquor for life to just be married to his daughter. That would be good. But if she obviously had a lot of money why would she need to be reaped to get married. The thought moved to the back of his head, when she pulled out a bottle of very expensive liquor that cost a lot of money to spend on just getting wasted.

"Oh really, why don't we have a chat about that with a couple of glasses of that." With that they left the room. Leaving a shocked Celeste and a furious Euphemia. That old slut bag. How can he take her only because she had liquor? Is that all he cared about? When the next bottle was coming? Where it was coming from? With what or should I say with whom? Euphemia couldn't help but feel even angrier.

Celeste noticed her fury, but before she can say anything Euphemia walked out of the room and passed the "lovely" couple to reach the door. Celeste ran out the room, and started to chase after the girl. While Euphemia passed, Haymitch couldn't help himself. He really couldn't help but look at her, and he didn't know why. But he could tell she was definitely pissed for sure. She had a green and white carton in her hand with a metal square. She felt his gaze on her but she didn't even glance back to look at him. All the while Ambrosia was smiling genuinely at Haymitch looking curiously at Euphemia. Her plan was working perfectly. Celeste reached her outside and saw her with a lite cigarette.

"So you smoke?" Celeste asked.

"And Haymitch drinks and Ambrosia can provide all the liquor for the rest of their happy lives together. Wouldn't that be perfect for everyone who matters?" She replied bitterly.

"You do matter, and it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"She could have been actually pretty."

Euphemia snorted. "You can't even say that. She might look pretty under all that garbage." She wasn't afraid of being heard because of the wind whipping fast around them.

"I was wondering why you didn't have any of that on."

"Well we all can't have rich daddies to pay for everything, now could we?"

"Oh."

"Plus all that shit just makes them fake. Like all that money you wasted on makeup and your hair could've fed a family for a week. Districts need certain things. The people in the Districts are just like us, they are human. Maybe if she stopped being such a bimbo she would notice that. Almost everyone in the Capitol is like her. It seems like no one cares for each other anymore. Only what shoes are going to come out. What new styles are in for the upcoming season? Does my hair match my outfit; it would be horrible if the shade was off. They may not know it but I do, life is becoming a harder struggle. We need all the help we can get."

Celeste, at that moment could feel the respect grow for the young woman in front of her. She was glad that she was a tribute. Haymitch was going to have an easy decision. Unless the liquor sways him another way, and we all knew with enough liquor Haymitch will certainly sway. Celeste shook her head at the thoughts in her head. She asked a question that had been itching at her since she walked in. "Honey, why did you come straight to the train? Didn't you have anyone to say goodbye to?"

"I haven't had anyone to say goodbye to in a while." Euphemia took one last drag and flicked the filter. "Wouldn't have expected it right?" She said while she chuckled dryly. "You know what I don't get? I don't get why they keep Capitol citizens and District citizens at different levels. I didn't have anyone to say goodbye to, but a tribute from a District would. We should be lower than them. They are close, they fight through, what about us, we go buy clothes and talk about shit loads of crap. Now I'm going to have to serve the biggest idiot of them all. The one who busts a nut off of watching kids kill themselves. And I'm not even like the others. I don't find any joy in that. I give up."

"Well Euphemia, don't give up. You can still have a chance. Just be yourself."

"Being myself is the one thing getting me in trouble the most."

"Well the only thing I can say is don't stop. If you were to, Haymitch would be missing out on a really great woman."

"Thank you for the talk Miss…"

"Call me Celeste dear."

"Then call me Effie, Celeste."

"Will do, have a goodnight."

"You too," Effie replied with a smile then went in the direction of her room.

Celeste turned to go back into the liquor compartment with distaste, she loved Haymitch as a son, but he can really screw things up. He could have a chance with a decent girl and he's messing it up because of liquor. She walked into the room and caught Ambrosia's hand on Haymitch's thigh. Celeste cleared her throat, making her presence known to the other occupants in the room. Ambrosia had a really funny way of showing her intentions with the main objective. They jumped apart, well Ambrosia did, and Haymitch just took another sip of his drink.

"Ambrosia, I think it's time to get ready, we will almost be at District 12, possibly your new home." Celeste said with a tight grin. Ambrosia left the room, but not without sending Celeste a sheepish grin.

"Haymitch, it was really disrespectful how you ignored Effie, just because Ambrosia had liquor."

"It was really good liquor. Wait, what did you say?"

"That it was very disrespectful, you shouldn't be influenced by drinking," Haymitch interrupted again.

"Not that, what did you call her?"

"How did you forget her name so easily Haymitch? It wasn't that long ago."

"Celeste just answer the question." Haymitch growled out.

"Effie, Euphemia 'Effie' Trinket. She told me to call her that. Is that a problem?

"No, her name just sounded familiar." A million thoughts were racing through Haymitch's head at that moment. Effie, that was the name Maysilee said. Oh no, Maysilee. His thoughts started to drift towards the dream and her dying. He needed another drink. So he took another shot, shot after shot. The liquor Amber brought was really getting him there. If he ever had a special occasion, this would be the one he would drink. A special occasion, like his wedding for example. That thought making him even more desperate to finish the bottle. The only thing that would make him happy was seeing the bottom of it. But he didn't, he tried and tried until he couldn't stand another one. Haymitch eventually passed out from the drinking and all of the things that happened. Celeste just sat next to him. She watched the destruction of her husband and didn't do anything about it. But she was damn sure she was going to do something for Haymitch. She couldn't lose another. She didn't that think she could handle it a second time. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She was determined to accomplish this for Clint, for Haymitch, for Panem. She sighed softly. "Oh Haymitch, the things I'm doing for you. The things I'm doing for the both of you. What we're doing for you both."

* * *

This is it for Chapter 2. Thanks for reading and review guys, you don't know how much that meant for me when you did. Keep with me and pm me if you have any questions. I'll answer no matter what.

-Hayffiex3


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys , sorry for the VERY LONG wait. I had some trouble getting out of the GADGE fanfics. Me and my brother [who is also my beta] always fight between TEAM PEETA & TEAM GALE, he totally roots for Gale. Sadly for him, Katniss made the right decision. But I kind of like Gale with Madge, she was always there for him. She held him down. But he was too distracted with Katniss to really pursue someone who he could of fell in love with sadly. I don't own Hunger Games. I'm just using Suzanne Collins' characters to my desire. I'm rambling again, sorry.  
**

**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS : I WAS GOING TO ORIGINALLY PICK CINNA AS EFFIE'S STYLIST, BUT I HAVE OTHER PLANS FOR HIM. SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE EFFIE'S STYLIST, YOU CAN PICK HOW YOU LOOK AND YOUR OWN NAME AND YOU WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. JUST PM ME!  
**

**- Hayffiex3  
**

**On with the story...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Effie stared at the wooden ceiling for a long time. But it was all she could do. Her mind was still reeling at the events that happened that day. She really didn't have words to express at that moment, the constant flow of emotions just left her stunned over all. How would she know that she was going to get picked? She, out of the other hundred girls there, was chosen. If her brother was alive he would've laughed right in her face. He probably would've added an "I told you so." But she couldn't even get that, she thought bitterly. There wasn't a kiss to receive from her father, a ruffle of the hair by her brother, nor a hug from her mother. There wasn't time to warn them. There wasn't time to tell them.

She wanted to throw something. Effie always knew how to keep things in, but when things got to a certain point, let's just say shit was going to go down. She stood up. She had to do this quickly or she might back out. Effie stepped out into the hall. Since they were about to arrive at District Twelve soon, she just though it would be fun to mess with competition, call it pay back if you want. Effie walked down the hall. Having forgotten where the other tribute had resided during the ride to District Twelve, she kept checking inside doors to find Ambrosia's room. After several failed attempts, she finally found her room. Bright blues and pinks surrounded her. Why the fuck would she decorate a room that we would only be in for a couple of hours was beyond stupid to her, but these Capitol princesses are all stupid. She heard a shower running. This was the best time to do it. She grabbed the only thing that would give her satisfaction at the moment. A bottle of liquor, and not just any liquor, the expensive one that brought all this anger. Well maybe it wasn't much the bottle but much the advantage that it gave the slutty wanker. Going next to her suitcase, she opened it. A look of disgust covered her face: a bunch of wigs. Or maybe a rat dog, that was as best as she can describe the array of colorful puffiness.

Effie tipped the bottle. The trickle of alcohol seeped into each wig. Excitement and amusement shined in her eyes. Let's see her put these on. Then she moved onto the dresses. Well she certainly wasn't going to need that during the winter. The liquor just seemed to want to be on her clothes, because she let out more than she intended to. Moving on to the shoes, she couldn't really do much so she just tipped a couple of drops into some of them for the aroma. She looked at it for a second before she decided that she didn't care. This shit was not going to affect her. Walking around the room, she looked at all her expensive things. How could someone waste so much money on useless crap? Effie decided to leave because she was not going to get caught, she got caught once, and it certainly ruined everything. That life lesson was learned already.

She shut the door as slowly as she could manage. As she looked up, she saw Celeste walking down the hall. Fuck, was the only thought that passed through her head. Celeste seemed to be distracted with the papers in her hand, so she should be safe.

"Hello dear, you should go get ready. We are to arrive shortly." Celeste said with a smile.

"Oh, yes I almost forgot. So I should get to my room. Thank you."

"You won't have to worry soon; your stylist is going to be arriving at the district soon after us."

"Stylist? Why would I need a stylist for?"

"We will discuss this at another time honey; I really have to go wake Haymitch up."

"Alright." Effie concluded before heading to her room. She quickly stripped bare and stepped into the shower. The shower was lovely but it felt wrong to have these luxuries given to her, but then again, she might start working for Snow, she should just as well take what she can get. She stepped out the shower and quickly dried herself off. Now what to wear was the main problem, she didn't have many clothes to begin with. So she decided to choose one of her nicer outfits, an army inspired cargo with a pair of worn in black combat boots. She left the laces kind of loose because comfort came way before fashion. A tight long sleeved black cable knit sweater covered her white tank top. She didn't do anything special to her hair, only letting it fall in long waves down her back. Spritzing a little hair spray that the train provided, she deemed her hair ready. Now the face, usually she wouldn't care what anyone thought of her, but she was determined to not end up working for Snow. It just wasn't going to happen to her. She fought too hard to let it all go to waste. Effie settled on some mascara to make her eyelashes longer and some lip gloss to go with her rose petal lips. There wasn't much else she could do. She grabbed her father's old army jacket and stuffed her pack of cigarettes and lighter into the pocket. She grabbed her light suitcase. The only other possessions she had were a couple of shirts, two pairs of jeans, and the fancy dress with the glitzy heals.

Effie entered the main cart, already finding Celeste and Haymitch in there. They were already dressed. While Celeste was still buried in papers, Haymitch was drinking again. He looked good. Too good. He had loose fitting jeans that made his ass look all nice, the jeans were made to look ripped and worn, and he paired that with some combat boots, not surprisingly with the district. While he had a grey button down that made his eyes look all bright, and had a black jacket over it. His hair was at its usual disarray, with him flicking some out of his face. He did know how to work the bad boy look, it might not be so bad to call him husband, but she would have to win first.

While she had been examining him, he had been doing the same. She looked even better with normal clothes on; he was almost surprised when she came out. He was expecting some clown. Right when he was going to comment on her choice of outfit, a yell broke through the silence.

Effie stifled a laugh, what she would've done to see her reaction. Alas she just sat down, but while she sat down, Celeste began to get up, running to check what was wrong with the other tribute. Haymitch clearly saw right through her.

"What did you do?" He asked, a few minutes later, his voice laced with some amusement.

"Me? I didn't do anything; maybe she just reacted to seeing her face without any make up on." Effie responded.

"You can't fool me; I used to fuck with people when I was your age."

"Wait, so you're telling me that when you were my age people used to fuck with each other, I didn't think back then, they actually knew what that was."

"Honey, you're not funny, I'm only twenty-six." He said before taking another sip of whatever he was drinking. However he almost choked when he saw Ambrosia.

Effie turned at his reaction, and a frustrating rise of anger surged through her. Ambrosia had a tight black skinny jean on with pink ballet slippers and a nice light pink blouse on. Covering her blouse was a grey cardigan, and she had little accents of gold throughout her outfit which was accompanied by small diamond ear rings and a delicate small rose on a chain ending right above her breasts. Her makeup was done softly with only pale pink lipstick and some eyeliner, with some blush applied to her cheeks. While her hair was also down but instead of a curly mop Effie would have expected it was pin straight. Her hair color turned out to be a light brown, and her eyes were a soft hazel color with specks of green in them. At that moment Effie knew that it was not going to be her day. The bitch actually was good looking. That was the only Effie had going for, the natural look, but no Ambrosia just got to have everything.

"I'm sorry I look bad, but my other clothes and accessories were weirdly ruined by liquor, I must have drunk a little too much." Ambrosia said. She looked down in embarrassment.

Effie almost felt bad; she didn't know that Ambrosia actually felt insecure about her natural looks, until she heard the rest of the conversation.

"Damn, who knew under all the shit you wear, that you were actually pretty? I certainly wouldn't have guessed that. Finally there's someone who's nice to look at. Not like some of the competition." Haymitch said, pointing his thumb her way. Ambrosia started to giggle along with his dry chuckles.

"Haymitch!" Celeste screeched with horror. How could he say that to Effie in the room? Let alone she was still in the room. "You need to apologize right now."

"Say sorry? What for? It's not like we can't see it." Haymitch said.

"Stop at once." Celeste said.

"Maybe she needs to put on some of that makeup those Capitol folks wear, and then maybe she'll be attractive." He kept with it.

"You can be so rude. Do you not know how to be respectful? You need to say sorry." Celeste chastised once again.

"No there's no need, let him talk." Effie said. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a cigarette and her lighter, shocking both Haymitch and Ambrosia when she blew the smoke right into their faces. Celeste already knowing of her smoking habits wasn't surprised but was still just as stunned as she just blew it into their faces. She took in another pull. Her eyes rimmed with tears, but not in sadness, nor embarrassment, but in anger. Anger so powerful she felt in her veins. But don't get her wrong, she wasn't mad at Haymitch per say. But at her chance that was slightly dimming faster and faster. The nightmare of working for Snow seemed to be more like a reality.

"C'mon, say something." Effie pushed.

He said nothing, just looked at the woman in front of him.

"Say something asshole." Nothing in response.

Effie stood up so hard that the seat she was sitting on flipped backwards, startling everyone besides the victor; he was too focused on her. She grabbed the glass that was set out for Haymitch to drink and threw it right next to his head, no reaction.

"Don't have anything to say dip shit. You got the balls to call me ugly; that I need makeup. So what now? I'm in your face, say it again. Can't get the words out your mouth? You want to stay quiet now? Wasn't that you just chatting, wasn't that you talking shit about me?" She yelled.

"Yeah that was me talking shit. You want an apology?" He yelled right back. "Fuck all of that. I say what the fuck I want to say, I'm not scared of anyone. Definitely not some eighteen year old whose parents can't even marry her off, let alone see her before she fucking leaves with some strangers."

"Don't fucking bring up my parents you pretentious asshole. Bring up my parents again; I wouldn't even blink an eye before killing you."

In all honesty, Haymitch only felt excitement when she said that. She didn't back down that was for sure. The way her eyes blazed when she yelled at him was definitely erotic but what took the cake was her raspy voice. He didn't know whether it was from the smoking or if her voice was just naturally like that, but it was so damn sexy. Sure Ambrosia had stunned him, but not because her beauty was awe striking but as in, he was pleasantly surprised she didn't look disfigured at all. He was awe struck by this woman that was yelling at him, standing up for herself. She wasn't taking shit from him like almost 99% of the rest of the world. Her hair was wild, and the flush along her cheeks and neck only made him wonder if she had any more of those kinds of flushes in other places as well. This, what they were doing; the fighting, would be excellent foreplay. The smoke that she had blown into his face was surprising; he didn't expect her to smoke. Females usually didn't smoke, and the ones he knew that did participate in smoking weren't as beautiful and sexual as she was when she did it. But he was not going to tell her that. The one thing he didn't seem to understand was the constant bickering between the two. Wasn't she going to fight to be his wife? Maybe she was but he was just too blind to see it or she just didn't know what it took to get a man to stay with her. He voiced his thoughts.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you playing nice girl to get me to pick you?" He asked. His curiosity sometimes got the best of him.

"If you picked me than we would be married, living together and spending most of time together idiot." She retorted.

"And sweetheart?" He responded with a level of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not going to act like someone I'm not just to please you. I may be from the Capitol but I'm not…I'm a unique person. I might as well show you what you're going to get if you pick me." She finally answered.

He caught her hesitance when responding to his question. She wanted to say something else but she must have known that the train is tapped. But what would she say that might get her in trouble? She was getting too confusing to deal with when he had no liquor in his system. His eyes flickered down to find his glass but he remembered she threw it against the wall in anger. Dumb bitch. Haymitch's thoughts were running haywire. While Haymitch was having inner turmoil, she was having one of her own.

Effie was confused. Scratch that, she was utterly fucking confused. She didn't know why she reacted that way to him. Effie knew how to handle her emotions, when other would talk about her she wouldn't have gave a flying fuck. There were no more fucks to give at that point. What did this man have that gave her the urges to kill him and kiss him at the same time? She had never kissed anyone before. So the thoughts were kind of frightening. But she wasn't going to let him see what she was feeling and thinking. She wasn't weak, she couldn't be weak anymore, and she promised them she wouldn't. With all these thoughts running inside of her head at the moment, she didn't realize how much she had been smoking. She was smoking so much that it was almost to the nub now. By this rate, being married to this man would bring on early death.

Celeste and Ambrosia was quiet to see if it was safe, and also to see where this was going to go. Thinking about the kiss made Effie recognize that she wasn't only angry but she felt a tingle in her lower stomach. She had never felt that before but she had heard of it. Arousal. How could she be aroused in the middle of an argument? Sure he was handsome and when he was angry his nose kind of flared and he gripped his hair in frustration. The passion and dominance in his voice didn't help at all, but this was all too soon and all too fast. Not to mention at the wrong moment. She took another pull of her cigarette, what she needed was something stronger. But she quit that a long time ago. Now was not the time to go back into old habits. Not to mention in a competition. The nicotine she had been inhaling and exhaling seemed to calm her down faster than she expected. She looked into Haymitch's eyes and saw an emotion lurking in his eyes. Could it be that he felt the same way that she did? She didn't know but she knew that she wanted to find out.

"You're a big boy now? Can't you keep up with little old me? So what if you don't like me how I am. So what that you think I'm a man, and by the way, that was a corny ass joke. So why don't you sit down and have fun with little Miss Daisy over here. Since she is obviously prettier than me. I'm pretty sure you don't need to check her, but maybe you should. You can claim that I'm a man with just a glance. But who can say that you're wrong. What if you're wrong about guessing on her sexuality? Or maybe it was just me, that I might have been mistaken when I was playing with myself in the shower. I'm pretty sure I have a sweet little pussy that was dripping. Maybe it was even for you, but what man like you would want another man flicking 'his' clit in your honor. But then again who am I to know what I have." While she was saying this she could see the questioning emotion clouding his eyes even more with every word she said. She was so close to his face that was whispering now. "Don't talk shit, if you can't seem to back it up." With that she threw the turned off nub of the cigarette into his bottle of liquor. But before she turned away, she pressed her lips softly against the corner of his mouth, giving him barely a taste of anything, but she tasted the alcohol on his lips. When she felt the stubble press against her for that second, the tingles in her exploded to her head to her toes. The kiss surprised both of them as well as the other occupants in the room. She felt all her other emotions crashing into her, but before anyone could say anything she smirked at him and turned to walk outside. The train had finally arrived at District Twelve. The timing was lovely. An Avox tried to help her with her bag, but she just shrugged him off and carried it on her own.

At least she can carry her own shit, thought Haymitch before a smirk identical to hers sneaked onto his face.

* * *

**REVIEW, THAT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER ! PLEASE , IT'S ALMOST AS GOOD AS HAYFFIE SMUT, ALMOST BUT NOT QUITE BECAUSE WHAT'S BETTER THAN THAT. **

**- Hayffiex3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for the extra late update. Thanksgiving was crazy, shopping was crazier! Life is a STRUGGLE. But I know I needed to update because some of you readers have been going stir crazy for me to write the next chapter. SO I finally took time out of my busy day to write it. I'm lying. My life ain't busy, I'm just chatting ya. But shit be crazy in my life. Right now as I'm writing this, I'm tracking beef that's happening on FACEBOOK.  
**

**I'm thinking about doing fun facts about my self with each update. Keep it fresh, yuh heard!  
**

**Fun Fact: I'm mostly Hispanic, and I wear weave.  
**

**Disclaimer: I noticed I haven't put a disclaimer yet so I'll do it right now. I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy. I'm just a creep who likes to ship the couples and do weird things with them.  
**

**I would also say I'm a fun nigggga, so whatever you want me to answer just ask me. It can be about anything. Klondike bars, French Montana, or who made perpendicular bisectors. But seriously, don't ask about the last one. I'll answer right here. Now I've taken up to much of your time, I bet half of you skipped this and went to the story, but fuckkkk it. Read on, and if this is a crappy chapter don't review, pm me and I'll try to get my shit together.  
**

**-Hayffiex3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

District 12 was everything her father described it to be. The dirt of the ground was covered in coal dust. It was the mining district after all. Effie took a deep breath and waited for the others to reach the door leading to the outside. Effie needed a cigarette at that moment, so much happened in one day. Can you believe it's only been one day? The minutes started to tick by before she started to get frustrated waiting. How long does it take to get you shit and walk down a hallway?

Finally, Celeste was walking towards her. She had her crème trench coat on. Effie couldn't help but feel a little resentment. Every woman on this damn train looked better, dressed better, and had a better chance at not working for Snow besides the Avoxes of course. But how could she hate Celeste, she was the only person she ever let her emotions out to in a long time. Maybe her being the mentor of the two, it was the last chance to say something. Celeste had this look on her face that made Effie blush.

"So are you going to explain to me what happened back there?" Celeste asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Effie responded with an expression that could only be described as a deer caught in headlights. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping open but she quickly shut it and looked away. She silently berated herself for showing her tells so obviously.

"Okay honey. I'll get it out of you soon enough." She answered back with a slight smirk. Effie didn't doubt that what she said was right. No wonder she and Haymitch get along, Effie thought. They both were alike in their mannerisms and in getting what they wanted it seemed. But at least Celeste was not as much of an ass-hat as her friend was. Effie sighed as soon as Haymitch walked in with Ambrosia. They were laughing very loudly. She couldn't even look at him. Every time her eyes flicked in his direction, all she could think about was that kiss. It didn't count as her lips didn't fully cover his so it technically wasn't her first kiss but it was the farthest she had ever gotten with anyone. So she decided that ignoring him would be her best path to not get embarrassed any further though it wouldn't work out well if they were eventually married together.

Effie let out yet another sigh. Ambrosia couldn't do anything for herself, and why did she have to pack so fucking much? It was ridiculous. Following Ambrosia and Haymitch was an Avox with a whole cart of luggage. The blonde self-consciously moved her weight to the other foot. The duffle bag in her hand felt even lighter than it already was.

When they finally reached Effie and Celeste, they quieted down to whispers. Effie turned away from them; she wouldn't show them that she was affected. Not again. What happened in the other room was bad enough. She didn't need any more attention. Celeste sensing the under lying tension between Effie and the other occupants of the room she decided to turn the attention onto herself.

"The Capitol had already set up the cameras to see the reaction of District 12's residents to the tributes. Guys, please smile and try to look like your happy and not try to look like you're going to kill everyone who gets in your way." The ending to Celeste's was directed at Effie. With that comment Effie put on a small smile to appease Celeste. Bless her heart, she actually was trying to help her, and all Effie could do is whine and throw glasses at the Victor. She would try, she decided. She would do it for Celeste and most importantly for herself.

Celeste was the first to step out of the room to the outside, but Effie was right behind her. She didn't want to be left with the two love birds. When Effie stepped out she saw a car waiting at the station. There were many people from the Capitol holding big cameras and taking pictures. The rest of the crowd was residents of the district. The residents sure didn't look like they wanted to be here, Effie couldn't agree with them more. Her thoughts were turning sourer than ever. But she plastered a smile on her face. When Effie walked into the crowd she could hear the rapid clicking of a camera. She turned to see Ambrosia posing for photos, some included Haymitch as well, but he didn't really do anything but keep his natural frown and posture. This was horrible, for a Victor. Effie thought. How someone who was in the constant eye of the public and be so ill mannered was beyond her. If she was to get picked maybe she could teach him a few things. But before her thoughts could get too far away from her, Effie felt a tug at her cargos. It was a little boy who couldn't be more than two years old. He was one of the cutest kids Effie had ever met. He had blond hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She kneeled down in front of the boy and he held out his hand. Effie looked down and saw a tiny loaf of bread. She looked back into his eyes. It showed curiosity and happiness. Only a child could express that emotion.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Effie cooed.

"Peefa." The little boy responded.

"Hi, and is this for me?" Effie asked referring to the tiny piece of bread.

"Yes." He responded again.

"Why thank you. How about I eat half and I will gladly save the rest of this until I get home."

The little boy who was really named Peeta, his father had whispered quietly to her, just nodded his head. It seemed like he understood what she was going through. That she just needed something to get her spirits back up and he totally accomplished that with one gift. Some may have seen it as worthless, but she understood the struggles that life had offered to most of the world. She understood how valuable this little piece of bread was. Effie looked back into his eyes. He had a small smile on his face.

Effie took a bite out of the bread. It was delicious, a little cold on the outside but the warmth that was on the inside was the best part. It was flakey and plain good. She actually moaned out loud at the taste of it. When she noticed that Peeta was looking at her weirdly she quickly blushed and finished her half.

"Can I please get a hug?" Effie asked.

The response she got was a simple hug, his little arms wrapped around her neck. She hugged him back a little tightly. She needed to feel like everything was going to be okay and this little boy was providing that for her. In the back of her head she was registering a speedy amount of clicks behind her; the cameras had finally decided to notice her when she was hugging him. She let go softly when she saw that Celeste had a smile on her face. They needed to leave.

"Peeta, how about I visit you soon? At the bakery I suppose, since you made this bread for me right?" Effie asked.

"Okay." Peeta responded with a bright smile.

"Okay, bye." Effie said with a wave.

"Bye." He responded.

Effie turned away from the little boy with a smile. She started to walk towards Celeste who was now waiting towards the car. But while this was happening, Effie didn't seem to notice a certain person was watching. Ambrosia may have caught the cameras with her looks but Effie caught them with her personality. She was going on the right track, Ambrosia thought. She just needed to push a little more.

Effie was waiting for Haymitch and Ambrosia to finally meet them at the car. There was space for three people to sit in the back and one with the driver.

"I'll sit in the front." Haymitch volunteered.

"No it's okay, I can sit there. Why don't you sit in the back with the girls?" Celeste responded.

She received a glare as a response. Effie entered the car first; whoever wanted to sit next to her it was their choice. What surprised her was Haymitch entered after her. She would have thought that he wouldn't want to be near her for a while after the whole incident on the train, but guess she was wrong about that too. She's been wrong about a lot of things these past few life changing moments, and to think this was all happening in the span of a few hours.

To be honest, being stuck in an enclosed space pushed up against Haymitch wasn't that bad. His warm body pressed against her right side, the slight tremble to her fingers and the spread of goose bumps was evidence to her emotions. Everything was fine until Ambrosia started to talk.

"Did you see those cameras? They just loved me don't you think?" She said.

Haymitch did not respond, honestly no one did.

"Only if I wasn't looking so drab. I honestly don't even remembering when I did that to my clothes. You would think being the daughter of a liquor mogul that I would know how to handle my drinking, but some things are surprising." As if he totally forgot, Haymitch was in tune after she said 'daughter of a liquor mogul'.

"You look fine." He said in a gruff voice.

"Aw, why thank you Haymitch. I just hope that the people from the Capitol think so too." She began to start spewing off compliments they would give her. Things like dazzling, charming, natural. "I mean there is no reason as to why they wouldn't. I am totally down to earth and can really charm a man-."

"Will you shut the fuck up? God all I hear is you talking? Don't you ever get tired of sounding like a god damn idiot all the time? Honestly, will you please tell me a time where anyone has ever taken you seriously, because with what you're saying right now I can only imagine the type of dumb shit you say on a regular." Effie finally said.

The whole car became quiet. With that, Ambrosia started to sob quietly and then all of a sudden the only audible sound was horrible choking noises. She sounded like a fucking hyena. All Effie could do without smacking her was to roll her eyes. After a couple of seconds of hearing that horrendous noise, Effie broke the shock in the car. "Open the door."

"What?" Responded the driver.

"Open the fucking door." She repeated quite fiercely.

"Miss, we are not at Victor's Village yet."

"I don't give a flying fuck. I'll walk it. Just make sure my stuff is placed where it's supposed to be." With that she threw the door open while the vehicle was still moving. The driver shrieked to a stop. Effie hopped off the car and started to walk to the direction in which the car was heading. She really needed a smoke now. Her cigarettes where in her pocket but her lighter was in her jacket that was in the car. Shit just gets worse and worse.

"How would you know how to get there?" Haymitch yelled. This was the first time he said something to her since the blow out. He must be pissed that I made his liquor princess cry.

"I'll ask." She responded with a casual shrug.

She continued to walk and then she heard footsteps following after her.

"Celeste, you really didn't have to walk with me." Effie said without turning back.

"She's not." A rough voice sounded her way.

"What do you want Haymitch? I can take care of myself."

"I want to know what the fuck your problem is."

"What the fuck my problem is?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I'm not speaking another language. Or did I stutter and not notice it?"

"Well, there's a whole list. First I have a smoke with no light."

Haymitch responded by pulling out a lighter. He then asked, "Now what is your deal?" Rubbing his forehead and turning his back on her.

"What about her? She's so fucking worried about how the people from the Capitol will see her just because she didn't have a monkey suit on or a bunch of clown make-up. Like it wasn't even a big deal. There are more problems in this world other than looks. Some people are starving while she has to deal with petty shit."

"Yeah, well guess what sweetheart. Life isn't fair. It's not her fault that she came off from a wealthy family. You did too, so I don't even know why you're complaining."

"How about no asshole? I don't have a wealthy family. I don't have wealth. I don't even have a family. So that's where you're wrong buddy. If life isn't fair than it seems like we'll have to make it fair." Their argument was getting more and more aggressive. Until they heard a clearing of the throat behind them. It was Celeste.

"Haymitch go take care of Ambrosia. I got Effie." Celeste said.

"No, I'm not done talking to her." He responded.

"Just go." She said with finality in her voice.

Haymitch huffed and made his way to the car, but not before turning back and giving Effie a look that said "we are not done with this conversation."

"Okay, we put this off long enough. What was that on the train?" Celeste said with a slow smile creeping onto her face. Effie could have sworn that Celeste was going to yell at her, but it seemed as if she didn't care one about what the drama had escalated to and the glass throwing to her friend's head.

So than Effie began to explain what was going through her mind during the time. The ruining of the outfits, the fight, Peeta, and finally her little blow out on Ambrosia. All the while Celeste's expression was ranging from curiosity to amusement and everything in between that.

"I'm glad you find my torture amusing."

"Not like that sweetie. It's just that you're jealous." She said.

"I'm what?" Effie screeched.

"Jealous of Haymitch and Ambrosia getting together." Celeste responded.

"Why would you think that?"

Celeste ignored her question and started to laugh. "What's so fucking funny?" Effie fumed.

"You like him."

"No! I do not like Haymitch, nor will I ever."

"Sure honey, stay in denial."

"I'm not in denial!"

"Why do you think you feel that way than?"

"I'm just worried about working for Snow. I don't want to end up like an Avox or be his mistress."

"Look if you are not going to admit it, I'm not going to force you too."

"But Celeste, there is nothing to admit."

"Fine, whatever you say honey." Celeste said before she began her descent down the uneven roads of the infamous District 12. They had been walking and talking about mindless things that popped into their heads for forty minutes, but then all fell quite with both retreating into their heads.

Celeste's thoughts flashed through her head quickly. Haymitch seemed to be fascinated with Effie, but his drive for free booze was distracting him. But she was not going to let that happen. She was going to make sure that Haymitch picked the right woman. For right now it seemed to be Effie. Ambrosia already discussed it with her. She knew what was to happen and what would benefit more to exceed in her plan. Too much had gone into this to just mess up now. She couldn't believe Effie threw a glass at Haymitch. But what really took the cake was when she threw her finished cigarette into the rest of the drink. The action didn't even register to Haymitch until after Effie left the room. He must have been stuck on her screaming at him. Drinking does sometimes make you process things more slowly. She should know, or let's say Ambrosia should know. I wonder what's going to happen when the girls find out that they are going to be living with Haymitch. I'm sure the Capitol had cleaned up the house. Celeste thought with a smile, before it turning quickly to a frown, she hoped they did or these girls are going to really be in for a surprise.

Hell, this shit was better than the Capitol. We got some normal looking people. Not everyone looks like a rainbow shitted them out. Effie could get used to normalcy. But with Haymitch being all liquor hungry with Ambrosia having a constant supply of it, it was not going to be a walk in the park. Or whatever those 'Americans' used to say. But just because they dressed normally, it didn't mean that it was better. You could see how different the town people were from the poorer people. The divisions between the two classes were evident in the clothing, personal appearances, and the soot. She hoped that these townspeople weren't as uppity as the people from the Capitol. She could only take so much. But Effie already knew she was going to get along with the "Seam" folk as Celeste put it. She could share more with them. Tragedies just seem to be their thing. Ambrosia would most likely get along with the townspeople. She was the definition of "uppity."

But all her thoughts were cut short when she finally reached the Victor's Village. The houses looked almost abandoned. Seeing as District 12 has only had two victors. The one house that seemed to be occupied had to be Haymitch. With that thought a very loud scream echoed through the streets. Celeste and Effie both looked at each other before rushing to see what happened. It was Ambrosia screaming at the top of her lungs, pointing at a mouse eating a piece of bread. Effie smiled softly.

Peeta. The boy with the bread.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys 3 REVIEW please. I need them to continue this story. Tell your friends about it, and do whatever you want with it. Even read it to your cat. I don't care but just tune in for the next chapter. I'm out! (Drops microphone and walks away) kidding, I ain't that much of a gangsta.**

**-Hayffiex3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry for the long delay in updating chapters. My brother caught me slipping and he putting me back on my game. This chapter has a little surprise, this was my first try at it so I would like comments. But not hurtful ones cause they don't make me upset, they just plain piss me off. To the Guest Reviewer, wow. You really hurt my feeling by saying that. JUST KIDDING. You made me laugh though.  
**

**TO K8 G.H. Ducey : I actually do not know who made them because my Math teacher sucks butthole :p  
**

**Fun Fact: I have a septum ring :]  
**

**Keep it fresh, yuh heard.  
**

**-Hayffiex3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Her breath hitched at the sound echoing throughout the room. Haymitch smirked as goose bumps rose on her skin. He swept her long blonde hair to the side. Kissing the nape of her neck leaving a trail of scorching heat along her bared back. The shiver that ran through her gave him a sense of satisfaction, the action caused her back to arch making her back dimples more pronounced. The curve of ass pushing against the growing hardness between his legs. She gasped at the sensation. He slowly trailed his hands toward her front. His hands running up her sides until it reached the bottoms of her large breasts._

_Haymitch's left hand kept to its destination. Finally he reached her rosy peek, barely ghosting his hand over it. The nipple hardened further. A whimper was released from her lips. The flush of her blush reached along the swells of breasts. While his left hand was rather occupied with teasing her tightened peaks, his right hand made its way to the apex of her thighs. He peered over her shoulder and watched his movements. He then flicked his eyes toward the mirror that was located in front of them both. Her head was thrown back onto the crook of his neck. His right hand reached inside her lace boy shorts, finding smooth skin, she was bare. His pants grew tighter by the second. Haymitch could feel the heat radiating from her pussy. He then reached a little further and flicked her clit roughly. She gasped, her head rising sharply as she moaned his name. It was her._

_"Oh God, Haymitch."_

Haymitch waved his arm that held the knife he slept with. Ready to kill anyone who was trying to kill him. He shivered when he noticed Celeste was standing a few feet away from him with a now empty pale. The water from it was now covering the Quarter Quell victor.

"What was that for Celeste?" Haymitch groaned out.

"You were moaning in your sleep, I didn't want to hear where that was going to lead too." She flatly replied, a tiny smirk of amusement resting on her face. A rush of embarrassment ran through Haymitch. He stayed quiet, slowly lowering his hand.

"So …" Celeste said.

"What?" Haymitch asked.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Haymitch felt the room get ten times more awkward than it already was.

"Why the fuck do you want to know?" He asked in disgust.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Celeste laughed at his expense.

"I really don't know. All I remember was her long blond hair and her perfect little body." Haymitch muttered mostly to himself.

"Okay don't get lost on me now. We got a lot to do today."

"We?"

"Well, me. But you have to have breakfast with the girls. Then, I am to take them to town to do the shopping for the house."

"Why do you have to take them to the Square? Don't those Capitol folks take care of that shit?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, willing his excitement to go down. Thinking of those clowns from the Capitol helped a lot.

"Haymitch, this is different from the regular Hunger Games. These Capitol women have to rough it out. They are not going to receive the same treatment as they would in the Capitol. They would be living here. Not just for a vacation. They are going to need to learn how it is to be a resident of District Twelve and learn how to be your wife. That's what the Capitol wants. After all these women are disgraces there. They want to punish them." Celeste explained.

"Shit. This is really happening isn't it?" He asked tiredly.

"Yes, where have you been these past twenty-four hours? Oh, I know, drunk. Stop drinking so much, your soon-to-be-wife wouldn't want to be a widow so soon now would she?" Celeste let out a snort. "Now get ready, I expect you downstairs in twenty." With that she walked out the room.

Haymitch rose from his spot on the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once he was finished in the bathroom, he came out in a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair dripping water down his back. He hurriedly dressed in a black V-neck shirt. He paired that with black jeans and put on his worn out combat boots. He finally towel-dried his hair leaving it in disarray.

Jogging down the stairs grudgingly, Haymitch found Ambrosia sitting in one of the chairs in disdain. She looked very uncomfortable and didn't want to touch anything else it seemed. She was wearing another expensive floral shirt with a navy jean jacket over it with a pair of black spandex things as bottoms. She had flats on again. Above her shoe was a thin gold anklet. She better be careful walking outside with that on. Her hair was still straight and her makeup was natural once again. She could afford to buy the whole district dinner for the night; she didn't seem to notice enough to care. He was getting a little ticked off.

"Good morning Haymitch." Ambrosia said sweetly, a little too sweetly if you asked him but he didn't comment, just grunted back in response. Ambrosia seemed to want to ask a question but Effie walked in.

"Morning. Ambrosia, would you like to help me make breakfast?" Effie asked. She was dressed in loose fitting jeans that was light blue and wore a black loose fitting sweatshirt. She wore weird shoes that were covered by the hem of her jeans, but you could see the chestnut felt, and it had a symbol stitched into the back. Her hair was up into a messy bun thing at the top of her hair and she didn't have any makeup on.

"I don't know how to Effie, I never needed to make anything in my life. That's why we had an Avox." Haymitch's anger was stroked with the comment. How could someone not know how to at least cook eggs?

"Well you should learn, I'm not going to make you food every day." Effie replied bitterly. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you make will be delicious, thank you." Ambrosia replied quietly.

Effie turned to the stove and began beat a couple eggs into a bowl while adding salt. "What about you? You want some?" Effie asked Haymitch. The first time she had addressed him since the debacle in the street.

"Uh…sure." Haymitch replied. His eyes watching her every movement, calculating in his head. She moved swiftly through the kitchen as if she was born there, moving as if she owned the place. That seemed to piss Haymitch off extremely. He needed a drink.

"Coffee?" Effie asked the two other participants in the room that were seated at the table in the farther back of the kitchen. They both nodded their consent. While the eggs cooked, Effie quickly pulled out two mugs and poured coffee into both. She then took out a milk and sugar and placed it on the table along with both of the mugs. Effie returned to the eggs before they could burn and placed a new pan onto the stove and started to cook bacon. Pancakes were already on another plate and were done. While Ambrosia added milk and sugar, Haymitch watched Effie cook. That added a point to her tally.

After a couple of minutes passed, the eggs and bacon were done. So Effie pulled out three plates and evenly divided the eggs and bacon among the three and put the plates on top of the table. She then grabbed a couple eating utensils and the stack of pancakes and placed it next to the syrup and butter. Haymitch thought she was going to sit down but right before she sat, she remembered something because she rushed up and went into the other room and came back with a flask. She handed it to him; he in turn took it with a raised eye brow. Effie looked him straight on.

"Celeste said you like to drink with your breakfast. I didn't want to hear you whine like a little bitch for not having some." Effie replied simply.

"How did you know I didn't have any?" He asked curiously, ignoring the little snide comment.

"I woke up early and cleaned the house. It was a mess."

Haymitch in turn looked around the house and did certainly notice it was clean. He was surprised he didn't notice it before. His sense of awareness of his surroundings was lacking.

"Good job sweetheart. Maybe you are more useful after all."

"Asshole." Effie was flushed with anger. A blush rose on her cheeks. It reminded him of his dream. Then it hit him, it was her. He dreamed of him touching her. He felt himself look her over once more and he could see it, the large breasts, the flush of the creamy skin, and the long blonde hair. He mentally shook his head at the mere thought; how could it have been her. In the morning he had decided to just chalk it up that the dream girl was just him being plagued by Maysilee. He took a couple gulps of his morning flask which she had so nicely provided.

"Asshole you're attracted to." He replied. A cocky smirk on his face.

"In your dreams buddy." She retorted.

"They definitely are." He said. Effie was just gaining points left and right. While he lost himself in comparing the two tributes, Effie didn't have a response to the last comment that Haymitch made. Did that mean that he dreamt of her? Effie couldn't seem to wrap her head around the idea. He must have said that only to fuck with her head, her thoughts stopping there. She shouldn't be having thoughts about that. She needed to think about her plan. How was she going to get him to be hers, well, her husband? She felt bad about Ambrosia going to work for Snow without even knowing how to cook eggs but everyone knew that Snow didn't want a personal maid to cook him eggs. He wanted them to do things that no one in their right mind would want to do with a fat, saggy, seventy year old bald man.

Ambrosia was quiet throughout the whole conversation only eating her breakfast with a slight smirk on her face. Effie was totally attracted to Haymitch. She couldn't deny it, plus she was trying to get on his good side by making breakfast and giving him his morning alcohol. Even though Ambrosia certainly did know how to cook, she knew what she was doing when she said denied to help Effie in the kitchen. It was just a bonus that Effie was a better cook than her. Plus, it was fun to see Haymitch get irritated with Effie being so at home cooking in his kitchen. Even a piece of furniture could feel the tension in the room between them. Hell, even I knew what was happening in Haymitch's dream but who would have known that he was going to say it out loud.

The silence in the room was deafening. The only thing that was audible was the scraping of the forks against the plates. Effie flicked her eyes toward Ambrosia, hers were dead set on her plate and she seemed oblivious to the world. After taking another look at her she saw what she was wearing, another outfit that could get us mugged. This bitch is just looking for a death wish.

"So Effie, do you know what we are going to be doing today?" Ambrosia asked curiously, even though she already knew the answer, she couldn't take the silence.

"We are going to be going with Celeste to the District's Square to do some shopping." Effie answered without looking up.

"Oh shopping! I can't wait. What are we shopping for? New high heels? Or maybe some wigs." Ambrosia said fake excitedly. She needed to keep up appearances.

"No, we are going shopping for the house." Effie said with an attitude. But who wouldn't expect that, Ambrosia thought. Her life was an act but it's for the better of the future she had to do this.

"Well we should, this place is a dump." Ambrosia said.

But before anyone can say anything Celeste walked through the front door. She walked in with a clipboard in her hand, flipping pages, looking like a real escort from the games. She didn't even look at the trio but just walked by them to the counter and grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it. She then took a sip and finally looked up.

"Okay. Haymitch go do what you usually do today and girls you're coming with me to go see what we need from the Square." Celeste said.

"Why can't I come with you and see what fools these girls are going to make of themselves when they see the District, what would I give to see your reaction to the markets here." Haymitch laughed.

"Why would it be funny to see us in the stores?" Ambrosia asked while Effie glared.

"You'll know when you see it." He responded.

"What? You think we are not capable of handling this?" Effie glowered.

"Honey. I know you can't handle this." He goaded.

"Don't underestimate me. I can do whatever I set my mind to. I'm not clueless. I'm cautious and when I need to get my shit together it's what I do, and when I don't I fall back and let everyone else mess shit up or do it right."

"When have you ever needed to do something? You Capitol folks have everything handed to you on a silver platter. You never had to struggle like us. You didn't have to worry if you were going to get reaped for the Hunger Games or have to worry if you would have to bury a brother or a sister. Now one of you will have to pick and decide a future to one of these poor kids. I want to see you live with that on you conscious." Haymitch spat at Effie.

"Yes, we had everything handed to us on a silver platter, and that included the deaths of everyone you love. You guys aren't the only one who struggled in life so get the fuck off your high horse and come to reality, the world does not revolve around Haymitch, it never did and it never will."

"Well as you can see honey, it is now. You guys are fighting to become MY wife, fighting for MY love, how is it not revolving around me?"

"This chick here might be fighting for you but I'm fighting to not end with Snow. I would rather die than become his little play thing. So don't get too cocky for your own good."

"Well you're doing a shitty job at it. But then again arguing was always good foreplay for me" He said with a smirk.

Effie's mouth popped open like a fish out of water. Her eyes narrowed but before she could respond, Haymitch cut her off. "Close your mouth unless you are willing to do something with it."

"You vile man, how could you speak to her like that? It is certainly inappropriate to say such words to a lady like that." Ambrosia squeaked out. That took both Effie and Haymitch by surprise. They completely forgot anyone was in the room with them while they were stuck in their own world. Haymitch snapped out of it first.

"Please, like you can call her a lady. She acts like a girl who just spent her whole life in the wilderness, and didn't anyone ever teach you mind your goddamn business."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drawn my name out of that reaping bowl and we wouldn't be in this situation now would we." Effie muttered quietly before turning and walking to the door. "I'll wait for you guys outside. I need a smoke."

Celeste turned to Ambrosia and gave her a look that said "can you leave us alone for a second." She quickly left the room to follow Effie. Celeste than turned back to Haymitch.

"What was that? I thought you would've learned by now. Stop goading her into fighting with you. It is almost as if it greatly satisfying you."

"Why do you always think it's my fault? You never fucking say anything to her. She picks fights with me." He took another sip from the flask.

"Yes, because she picked a fight with you right after she does something nice like make you breakfast instead of starving and giving you alcohol in the morning unlike a sane person who would try and cut you out of that habit."

"She doesn't because that would mean she would have to quit smoking." His mind flicks to the memory of her eyes wild and her hair a mess when she was yelling at him. Her chest heaving as she took deep breaths, her lips wrapping softly around the filter of the cigarette.

"Oh my goodness, the girl you were dreaming about was her." Celeste said with astonishment.

"W-wait no, why would you think that?" He asked.

"Your eyes glazed over and your breaths got deeper when we stopped talking about her."

"That doesn't mean I was dreaming about her."

"No, but your reaction just told me I was right." Celeste said with a smirk before walking out behind the girls. Haymitch groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He had to get a grip; this woman was driving him crazy with all these mixed emotions. He couldn't let her affect him in this way. He wouldn't let another female get close to him. He couldn't afford it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, REVIEW guys. Don't ignore the chance of making my day :)**

**Collins owns everything sadly :p  
**

**-Hayffiex3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, Happy New Year! It's finally 2013. That means we survived when apparently the world was ending. The Zombie Apocalypse didn't happen but I'm kind of okay with that. My friend was sadly disappointed at this. But than again since Twinkies will no longer be made, one of the necessities to survive has been taken away and how would we get through it? How was your Christmas guys? Mine was spent looking for my dunk of an Uncle when he disappeared for 27 hours without answering the phone. He was riding the train. BUT enough of the horrible Christmas I suffered. I'm sorry for the late delay in chapters. it's a New Year though, hopefully I get better with weekly updates.**

**This chapter is dedicated to gaurdianangel411 who was long awaiting this chapter.**

**Fun Fact: I freaking looooooove MickeyDs but then again who the fuck doesn't! But only the Chicken Nuggets and French Fries, I do not like hamburgers for some weird reason.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy nor the sexy characters. That's all on Collins. She doesn't even know how much that wounds my poor little heart.**

**Sorry for the extra long ramblings of mine, now on with this chapter.**

**Keep it fresh, yuh heard.**

**-Hayffiex3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She took a deep pull, the nicotine filling her lungs for a moment. Thick clouds of smoke lulling her into a peacefulness that she couldn't achieve without the cigarette. While Haymitch had his liquor and Ambrosia had, well, whatever she had, Effie had her cigarettes. The creaking of the wooden door closing shut alerted her of another presence behind her, she quickly let the smoke release from her body. Effie took another breath. It was Ambrosia. They stood there for a couple of minutes before either one of them spoke up.

"Uh, thanks … for what you did back there for me." Effie said awkwardly, her eyes not quite reaching Effie's. Ambrosia looked up surprise. The last thing she expected from Effie was a thank you, hell she even expected a snide comment instead of that. Ambrosia let her eyes reach for Effie's while she quickly averted her eyes in response.

"It was nothing darling, really. You're a lady; you are to be treated as such." Ambrosia said her words evenly, as if testing out the words in her head before she said them out loud. "No matter what anyone says or does to you, don't break. It shows weakness, and I know that's the last thing you want to show Haymitch, right?" Ambrosia finished with a smirk in place.

Why was she giving her advice? Shouldn't she be trying to win and not trying to help? What the hell did that mean anyway? Effie couldn't help but voice her thoughts out loud. "What the fuck does that mean?" She toke another pull.

Ambrosia flinched at the crude language. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them and taking a deep breath. "Nothing, just something to keep in mind…you know my mother told me that every day until I could recite it backwards." Her eyes grew distant, as if she was remembering an old memory.

"Your mother is wise."

"Was."

"Was?"

"Was. She died when I was still young." Then with a blink of an eye, her smirk was put in place as if the conversation never happened.

_What the fuck is with everyone smirking so damn much. I hope their lips permanently stay that way, because that shit is just getting to ridiculous_. Effie's thoughts weren't as ladylike as Ambrosia would have found it to be appropriate. _But oh the fuck well._ The real mystery was how could she be in such good mood, here she was in a position that can affect her whole life, it was between getting married to a drunken albeit handsome stranger or having to work for a tyrant.

Celeste walked out the house and met up with the girls in the front. This experience would be in their memories for a long time to come.

"Let's go girls; we have a lot to do today." Celeste said.

The pair of tributes followed Celeste down to the end of Haymitch's lawn. "Where is the car?" Ambrosia asked. Effie sighed at the question, _it was a fucking ridiculous one but she didn't say anything._

"Ambrosia, District Twelve is very small. There isn't much need for a car anywhere. If anyone in the district would want to go anywhere they could just walk." Celeste answered. Ambrosia stayed quiet after that, but it didn't last long while they were walking down the dirt road after leaving Victor's Village.

"Oh my god, there is dirt all over my shoes." She said frantically.

Effie and Celeste exchanged a look between themselves. "Calm down, you can send them to my dear friend Hazelle; she is just a miracle worker when it comes to stains or cleaning clothes. She could use the extra money now that she has a little son, he is such a darling. Brooding everywhere he goes." Celeste tried to reassure her.

"Effie how can you stand to walk in this filth, you should be in the same torture as me, us being well accustomed to the beautiful streets of the Capitol." Ambrosia said.

"Well we're not in the Capitol now are we? Fuck, just suck it up. You're going to have to get used to it." Effie replied with a roll of her eyes. She needed another cigarette. Ambrosia was put on this world just to annoy the shit out of her. Effie's thoughts followed that train, while Ambrosia just huffed in response. Celeste just looked amused at the whole situation.

The trio of women walked until they reached the town's square. There Celeste agreed on letting the two tributes stroll around the market, but had to meet up in twenty minutes to go buy this week's food.

Effie took the chance to sneak away to the lovely little bakery between the shoe shop and the old rotting candy shop that seemed to be abandoned for a long time. She entered while casting a sideways glance to Ambrosia who was entering the shoe shop. With a roll of her eyes she pushed open the door and little twinkling bells reached her ears in return. A smile reached her face softly. The treats laid on the display looked positively delicious. The cupcakes and cookies were made better than those in the Capitol. Effie sighed, the cupcakes reminded her of her mother, when she was little they used to make them together in the little kitchen of hers in the poorer part of the Capitol. But she was happy there. When she was blissfully unaware of the dangers of the world. When she was unaware of the trouble that was looming over their lives.

A loud cry rang in her ears, interrupting the memories that were filling her thoughts. The wailing of a small boy echoed throughout the room. Effie leaned over the counter to get a better look, what she saw was an older woman holding a crying Peeta. She assumed that was his mother. "You are not to eat any of the merchandise. You can only eat them when they are burnt. You understand me?" She harshly said in a whisper. Effie straining to hear the words coming out of her mouth. But Peeta didn't respond only hiccupping in response between his cries. The loud smack to his face sounding throughout the room startled Effie more than seeing it happen. "Did you hear me?" She yelled. Peeta loud cries became mere whimpers before he nodded. "Answer me!" She yelled once more. He replied with a low "yes mama."

Effie felt a strong urge to speak up against Peeta's mother. _How can she treat him like that? She shouldn't even be allowed to be a mother after the cruelty she just committed. _Peeta's mother looked towards the front of the door, seeing a customer, she sent Peeta towards the back of the bakery.

"How may I help you?" Peeta's mother asked with a fake, tight smile on her face. She suspected that Effie heard the altercation.

"How about you stop beating your fucking kid?" Effie retorted.

"Excuse me?" She replied with a gasp. Most people didn't confront her on the topic of what she did to her kids.

"Stop beating on your kid asshole. You think that shit is okay. News flash: it isn't. If you want to take your anger out on someone how about you do it with someone who can defend themselves. Not a fucking defenseless child." Effie said with a fire in her eyes.

"You may not speak to me that way. I do what I want to my children. It's not any of your business." She said. Peeta's father walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"I'll speak to you any fucking way I want. You have more than one, may God save those kids because with you as their mother, they'll need all the fucking help they can get. And you," Effie pointed towards his father, "You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you let your wife beat on poor little Peeta. Stop being a fucking pussy and stand up for your son. Unless you're a pansy like this bitch and beat him too."

His father's eyes bug out of his head. He looked obviously taken aback from the accusing stare on Effie's face. "I'll take that as a no. And no I would not like your help at all. You're the asshats who do need it though." With that Effie walked out of the bakery with an anger seeping all the way to her bones. The only thing she could hear is the constant cries repeating over and over in her head.

In her anger, she didn't notice that she almost bumped into a child about the same age as Peeta she would guess. She had blonde curls hanging loosely to her mid back, fair skin and bright cerulean blue eyes that shined almost as clear as the waters in District Four. Judging by her cute dress she was a part of the wealthier side of the district.

The little girl just stared in wonder of Effie, never taking her eyes off of the older girl. Just when Effie was going to say hi, an older woman who looked relatively close to the young toddler facial feature wise, showed up to grab the little girls hand.

"Oh my, I apologize for my daughter, she's just an explorer." The older woman said. She was beautiful, but she had a tortured look on her face as if she was going through a terrible experience.

"It's alright. She's such a cutie, what's her name?" Effie replied.

"Her name is Madge, I'm Mayleen. Nice to meet you." Mayleen answered. Madge waved a bit shyly at Effie who waved back.

"I'm Effie; I just got here and must have got sidetracked by all the different things around here."

"I could tell you weren't from around here."

"How could you have known?"

"Well, no one from the district has icy blonde hair as you."

"Oh." Effie replied.

"Well I must be going. Hope to see you around Effie."

"Bye."

"Effie!" Ambrosia's voice cut through the relatively quiet atmosphere. Effie sighed and turned around to find her and Celeste waiting for her to go get the necessities for the house. She quickly walked towards them and blocked all the chatter that Ambrosia was making.

After getting enough food to keep a family in the Seam full for a month, the women decided to go back to the house. They started to make the trail back to Victor's Village when Ambrosia started to speak.

"These bags are so heavy. Where is an Avox when you need one?"

"Honey, Avoxes only work in the Capitol, everyone else has to carry their own bags." Celeste responded.

"Ugh, how can you carry these bags?"

"Seriously Ambrosia? You're carrying the lightest bags out of us three. Stop complaining, we're almost there." Effie said.

Ambrosia didn't respond. She kept walking with Celeste and Effie until they reached the kitchen of the house. There she dropped the bags on the table and went to sit in a chair. Effie rolled her eyes at Ambrosia when she didn't help put the food away.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes, they're going to stay that way?" Haymitch said. Effie startled not knowing he was there. Haymitch was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. A bottle of brandy in his hand, with that he took a good couple of gulps.

"Bite me asshole." Effie replied.

"Oh, so you like it rough princess. I can see that in you." Haymitch flicked his eyes towards Ambrosia who was quiet in her seat. "Not you, you would like slow love making."

Ambrosia gasped in disbelief. She didn't think he would say anything to her after giving him a bottle of expensive liquor yesterday. "Don't talk to her like that. Don't talk to us like that. We are not whores, at least respect us you old drunk." Effie snarled.

"Oh feisty, I like that. It'll come handy in the bedroom." Haymitch said with a smirk. He finished the rest of the bottle before turning around. He didn't get far when he saw something flash past the side of his face and crash again the wall in front of him.

He turned quickly and heard Ambrosia gasp in horror and surprise. A piece of glass that shattered against the wall that was two feet in front of him rebounded and cut a gash on his right cheekbone. It kept going until it reached his hair by his ear.

Effie's smile of success changed to a breathless gasp as he charged at her with a murderous look. Haymitch lifted her up and pinned her against the corner on the kitchen. Ambrosia ran out of the kitchen, going to find Celeste to help.

"Looks like the little Capitol Trinket has some fight in her." Haymitch sneered in Effie's face.

"Can't handle it asshole?" Effie replied.

"You should be asking yourself that princess." He bit back.

"Oh should I?" Effie replied tauntingly.

"Yea, you should." Effie's back arched as she was slammed into the wall once again. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, aligning her pussy to his cock. Haymitch's hands where placed on her thighs but once he stabilized his hips against hers, he grabbed her hands in his that was currently scratching his chest and trying to push him away from her. He placed her hands above her head and pressed against the wall. Effie tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but that only caused her to ground herself against him. She felt a spike of pleasure throughout her body.

Haymitch felt himself growing harder as the soft sigh left Effie's mouth. He couldn't stop the reaction when she bit her lip. The sight of her biting her plump pink lip caused his hips to jerk into her and his grasp on his hands to tighten. She let out an involuntary moan. She felt herself damping her underwear in her arousal. Effie didn't know what to make of this sudden rush of mixed emotions. She was mad at him, but she couldn't help but feel an undeniable want for the man taking possession of her.

He knew this was a bad idea, his mind kept telling him to stop, but his body had other ideas. The reactions coming from her spurred him to retaliate. Haymitch rested his head into the juncture of her neck. He needed to get a grip on reality before this got any more out of hand.

"You see what you did to my face princess?" His voice could almost be described as gravel. It was so hard and rough.

"You need to know how to fucking talk to a lady. This time you can't deny that I'm not." She replied, her Capitol accent slightly huskier. Haymitch felt his pants tighten even further at the sound of her voice.

"And why is that?" He asked.

In response, she grounded her pussy against him again. This time a soft growl erupted from his chest. Her nipples hardened at the animalistic sound coming from Haymitch. He dropped her hands and grabbed her hips, while her hands went straight for his hair. Her grip on it was tight, but the dull pain of it only added to the pleasure. He lifted his head to look her in the eyes, to see something that would help him pull away. Effie's eyes were clouded with lust. Her eyes were hooded and sultry. He couldn't help the next jerk of his hips so he stopped trying to make sense of what was happening. He went along with his body wants. Haymitch rested his face along her face and the cut coming in contact with her skin only heightened his experience.

The sound of someone's throat hitching echoed throughout the room, he kept grinding his crotch against hers, the two in their own world. Then the clearing of a throat behind them caused a still in their movements. They both turned towards the direction to see a smirking Celeste and blushing Ambrosia.

"I see you guys are enjoying yourselves." Celeste said in amusement.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Now REVIEW! It makes me happy, and why not start off the New Year being a fucking awesome reviewer.**

**-Hayffiex3**


End file.
